Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Sky of Destiny
by Blueliliac eevees
Summary: Ten pokemon. Three teams. This all leads up to one epic journey and battle. Remember, everyone has a destiny. You just have to find it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Bluelily here, and I has got a new story for yooouuuuu!**

**It's about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I know, I know what you're thinking. **

**WTH IS WITH ALL THIS POKEMON? I WANT SOMETHING ELSE!**

**Well... Pokemon is kind of my comfort zone, but don't worry, I'll be stepping out soon.**

**This may suprise you, but my first story was originally going to be this. I had a rough sketch and everything.**

**Then my brother could no longer do the collab, so I was forced to take it up, and soon other ideas came.**

**OMG I'm turning all historic on you guys. Sorry. :(**

**So, with a happy ring in my voice, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Men own Pokemon. I am a girl.**

* * *

Ten pokemon gathered around a Sky relic stone.

The stone was a jagged circle, with a symbol of a gear surronding a sky blue crystal.

"This is it guys," a shiny Eevee said importantly.

Her teamates, a vulpix and a skitty glanced at each other and nodded.

"Why did it have to end? We've come so far..." A female pikachu said, her voice trailing off as she gripped her brother's hand.

"I'm going to miss you guys... But we have to go back." Another pokemon added, this time a chickorita.

A Snivy had tears in her eyes as she looked at the other nine. "I wish that we didn't have to go..."

The Snivy and Chickorita exchanged glances as they exchanged memories.

"Someday, people will tell all of our stories. You'll always be with us. Maybe you can come visit again. " The vulpix said comfortingly.

"Yeah!" The skitty added."One of our team, team Skypals. One of Pikachu's team, team Shockwave. And one of your team, Element!"

The ten pokemon sat there for a while remembering how it all began...

* * *

**Hey I know that this was short, but I needed a gripping cliffy!**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and decide to submit some OCs!**

**Skye: ENJOYED!? You made us sound like sissies! Rememebering how it all began.. HA! Just for that, I'm going to delay my documentary for one day!**

**Shut up Skye! Whoops, she gave you a preview of her personality.**

**You can submit OCs for rescue teams, shopkeepers, and other stuff! But according to some problems, you have to PM me your requests and OCs, which is only for members. Sorry about that. More info in profile.**

**Just do it in this format.**

**Name:**

**Type:**

**Pokemon:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Position:**

**Misc.**

** Alright sorry for such a short one, busy :P**

**BYEEEEE!**

**Until next time, this has been Blueliliac Eevees, and I heart you.**

-Blueliliac Eevees


	2. Coming Together In Lupa City

**Ungh... I'm so stupid...**

**I deleted your chappie... Sorry...**

**Btw, I'm listening to Fluttershy's Lament... XD**

**Anyways... I wuv you guys! You gave me so many reviews, that I decided to start a new chapter earlier than usual! Then... accidently delete it... Yeah...**

**Alright, alright, don't throw any pies at me... Just stick to the program...**

**Okay so, it will be from their POVs, because, I somehow convinced a bunch of Pokemon to record documentaries of their adventures... Yeah, that just happened.**

**Also, I'm changing and I will disclude some of your OCs, because some of them don't fit with plot, like some of you want yours to be plot changing, but I will mostly disclude guests, because, sometimes guests just submit their OCs for fame, will forget your story, but I will include most. Sorry for ranting. The main reason will be posted in my profile.**

**So byeeeee!**

* * *

**Skye's Note: Sup guys I'm Skye, only the most awesome leader ever. Um.. What? You want ME to tell you my feelings and emotions during the documentary? Ugh. So great, I also have to say what I look like? Gawd, isn't being in my presence enough? You humans so demanding. DON'T TICK ME OFF WOMAN, LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I THINK! Fine. Okay so, currently, I'm about fifteen now, so my adventure happened, oh, about a month ago. I'm a shiny umbreon, I evolved during the journey. But, I always carry a moon pendant with me, and wear a sun badge on my bandanna. Oh yeah, I also wear light blue arm-warmers with embroidered moons.**

* * *

**Flare's Note: Um... Well I've seen that you've met our leader Skye eh? Don't worry, she can act or be as mean, or have as much bravado as she wants, but really she's a sweet Umbreon deep down inside. Oh me? I'm not suprised Skye didn't mention anything about us. Well for my documentary... Hmm?... Sorry no spoilers. Well, we all evolved around the same time, when we went to that time crystal a year ago... I have two dark red tails out of my white nine tails, because I am a Nine-Tales. I have a golden ring on one ear (Crazy right? But I've been told that it makes me look nice.) And I wear my team bandanna around one of my paws.**

* * *

**Pepper's note: HIIIIIIIIII! Sup guys! I'm Peppermint, but my friends call me Pepper! I'm a little hyper since my skitty history, but I'm mostly mature since I'm a delcatty. I'm partly shiny. Yeah... GLITCH! TT_ TT My tail is a dark red, and so is my ears. But the rest of me is purple/pink. I wear the team bandanna around my tail, and my dark purple "Skitteh" baseball cap backward.**

* * *

** Skye's Documentary:**

* * *

Sweat dripped down my face as I aimed a perfectly timed shadow ball at my oppenent, and dodged his iron tail.

" STOP! Light, take a break. Skye, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?" my stomach filled with dread as I heard my father's voice booming across the battle field.

I backed slowly into the wall, allowing the sun to sting my face.

"I- I don't know d- ad.. I just-" I stammered, as he got close to me. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my older sister, Juniper, and my mother, Solace watching me carefully.

My father, Chase, started toward me, then lashed his tail impatiently and backed down. " ENOUGH, you will not call me father or any similar title until you have earned it!" He glanced angrily at the clock on the wall and started again," You will practice until the lunch break, or until I see that you have perfected the move Skye. I want you to be ready for the battle tournament at 6."

My voice rose up in protest, then died down as he glared at me. I anxiously glanced at the clock.

"Ugh, it's only ten! Two WHOLE more hours!" I whined, then quickly started toward the dummy training as my father started to growl to my response.

I felt my surroundings blend in around me as I grew absorbed in my training.

I moved in a blur, defeating dummy pokemon around me. I shadowballed a poochyena behind me, and I combined my voice to make my signature combo, hyper sing. Our enemies in the battle tournament were the two vulpix teams Team MysticFyre and Team Firetasimic!i!. Team Firetasimic!i! needs to stop with the symbols. Seriously.

Anyway, we have mainly vulpix dummies for that reason.

I heard a crunching of footsteps behind me, and I saw my Juniper and Solace watch me.

I paused, and they joined me.

"Skye, you know you know your father is only trying to protect you. We don't want what happened to Sha-" my mother paused, glancing at Juniper.

Juniper looked upon my mother with cold eyes, gave me a warm nod, then dashed away.

"unngh, Juniper wait! Ugh..." My mother's navy eyes filled with silent tears, and her voice quickly died down. As she shook them away, I could see the faint bluish hue, and I felt sick. It was the same color of my brother's eyes and shiny Umbreon rings.

As I bent my head down, I felt a gentle Espeon's tail on my shoulder. " It's already the lunch break Skye. You should go." I nodded to my mother and went to my room to take off the training bands.

Our house is actually the training grounds. We live in a four story house which has a huge sign in front that says, THE RIVERA TRAINING ARENA. First floor is how you get to our training grounds in our "backyard", since it's mainly blacktop and grass. My father installed some wire fences, for different compartments in the training grounds. It's about 4 acres big... yeah...

My room is formed to be a sky formation, you know 'cause of my name. I have a cloud bed, and with a different shades of blue carpeting. Up until I was about, 5, My walls and ceiling had this special thing where it switches to day and night, and shows all the movements. My mother and Father combined their powers for this. Now, since I started to show early signs of being an Umbreon, my father used his power to create the same effect, except only with night. It still provides a lot of light though.

I walked downtown to the Blizzard Cafe, because I was meeting a couple friends there. The Spinda Cafe expanded, and now had different names, all throughout the regions.

I breathed in the fresh icy smell of the cafe, and glided across the ice, that the owner, Blissarie, a Froslass created. I met up with my big sister, Juniper, her friends, Light, a male Jolteon, Dew, a female Samurott, and Jolt, a male Luxray. Juniper beckoned me over with her tail, and I slid in next to my friends. I had three friends too, Jack, a male shiny Pikachu, who had a dark red baseball cap facing backward, Jet, a male Buizel, and my Bff, Leaf, a female Eevee.

"What's up guys?" I asked, ruffling my fur.

Light paused, and looked questionlingly at me, then returned to his conversation with Dew.

"Well Rivera, your sis has something big planned for tonight! Ya know, for the battle tournament?" all eyes turned to Juniper, as she glared daggers at Jolt, who had announced it all. Attention was exactly what soft spoken Juniper hated. At first, she loved attention, but well this incident, um I really don't want to talk about destroyed that ability completely.

"Um.. Skye... As you, um, well, know... T-team Y-y- yonder is going to b-be.." Juniper took a deep breath, and continued without stammering,"is going to have an expedition in memory, or, um, tribute, to.. to.. t-to... Well, you know what is for Skye, what I'm asking is if you'll join."

I stared at her in astonishment. Every Eevee from ages 13-18 wanted to join Team Yonder, after my sister, Juniper, and my brother, Shadow, created it.

"I-I don't know..." I stammered, my ears burning red from everyone's gazes.

"It's ok Skye. If you are able to create a rescue team on your own, in time for the expedition, it would mean a lot to me and Shadow." I nodded in reply. For the expedition, any team could join, but you had to be close to Shadow.

"I'll do it. With Team Yonder, or with my own!" I cried.

Everyone at the table cheered, and we happily slurped down our drinks.

* * *

**Peppermint's Doctumentary:**

* * *

"Bye Pepper!" "I'll miss you sissy!" "There'll always be a place for you here, Darling!""I'm so proud of you sweetie!"

A chorus of good-byes surrounded me as I was enveloped in a blury of hugs and kisses.

Tears stained my face as I looked around me. I wasn't expecting all this... I was actually thinking that no one would be sad to see me go. Not that I thought that no one loved me. I just wasn't expecting my entire family and friends out to say good-bye. I adjusted my favorite "Skitteh"hat and swung my messenger bag over my shoulder using my tail.

My best friend since I was 5 was a beautiul, yet shy vulpix named Ruby. I saw a Luxio in the crowd staring at her and his friend at me. I chuckled to myself. Ruby and I both made a pact that we would never fall for any boy and they would forever be trapped in... DA INFAMOUS FRIEND ZONE!

Ruby hugged me and gave me a sack of her highly prized shadowberries.

"R-Ruby! This is almost one thousand berries! H-How..." I gasped, my voice being shushed by her eyes.

"It's okay Pepper. I'll be okay. You'll be okay. Think of me when you eat them. I'll join you soon in the city... I almost have e-enough..." she whispered. Ruby gave me a quick hug, tossed her dark red forelocks backward, then put her hood back over her face.

I turned my back to all of them, my tears flowing freely now.

"Ya ready?" I heard a gruff voice ask.

I looked at a jet black Latios with Blood red eyes, and... I admit... I almost peed myself.

"W-who are you?" I asked timidly,backing away slowly.

"Your ride."He said narrowing his eyes,"I'm Shade, I'm an intern right now for the driftblim/driftloon service, Driftaway. They're starting to accept legendary spawn... Well anyway, you're my last ride for this week, and I'm gonna be staying in your destination, Lupa City for a while. I hear they have exceptional rescue team training centers..."

I waved good-bye to my family and hopped on Shade's back.

"Hang on tight... Skitteh?" He asked me, squinting at my hat as we rose into the air.

I laughed, tucking my hat into my bag.

"It's Peppermint. Peppermint, Yana." I lay down on the blanket that was spread out on his body.

"Well Pep, feel free to take a nap on my body. Next stop, Lupa City! Travel time on air, 2 hours!" Shade announced, then swooped down into the valley, making a sharp turn into the mountains.

* * *

**Flare's POV:**

* * *

I spiraled down slowly. It was actually kind of nice. It's like one of those slow-mo Pokemovies where the main pokemon falls.

I hit the ground with a thud, and tears stung my face as I looked up at the scoreboard in the vulpix training grounds. The battle tournament was only 8 hours away, and I was only in 5th place out of the 20 that entered.

Sure, you might say, "Oh Flare! That's great! WTF are you upset?"

Well, if you were a hard working vulpix, with a family that is filled with famous explorers, and with everyone expecting you to be as great as them, wouldn't you cry?

I'm the only girl in my family of three brothers, and two loving parents, so I guess it's understandable. But being the only girl gave me something to prove.

I got up and shook the dust off my fur, then heading toward the dummy training. I kept my head low and padded on, but of course, my loss couldn't just go like that.

"Well, well, well. Congratulations Flare Katrina! Oh, excuse me. I meant to say congratulations on your _defeat, _Miss_ FALIURE _Katrina."**  
**

I looked up just a moment to see the glinting eyes of Charlie Dawson, my arch rival.

"Sh-sh-shut u-up Charlie. N-no one wants to hear your mouth yapping at them. Especially when it's from such an ugly vulpix as... that," I bravely said, my voice gaining confidence. Behind her I could see her best friend, or should I say, wanna-be friend, Clarissa, giving the same menancing look.

Charlie looked at me in astonishment. As If I couldn't defend myself! That little filthy dirty mutt of a vulpix! When I get my ha-

I'm getting off track aren't I?

"Whatever Katrina," Charlie muttered, then turned away, brushing her tail in my face. Clarissa followed, peeking and sneering at me from behind.

I stepped back. I was astonished at MY own words. I wasn't one to say such stuff. Sure, I thought it, but I never said it!

I stared across the street at a shiny Eevee hopping and skipping along. I saw a moon pendant hung around her neck, swinging wildly.

"Now_ there's somebody I would love to be. Someone who doesn't have to prove their worth, and has plenty of friends, and is probably going to meet them now." _I thought to myself.

Me? Oh, well I'm quite lonely. No one wants to be with me since I'm usually practicing.

I looked up at the sky and saw a skitty peering down at me, riding on a black latios's back.

_Even that oddly mismatched skitty is lucky. She's probably off to an adventure. I wish- No, I WANT to escape this. Somewhere in that sky is my destiny. And I intend to find it._

* * *

**WHEW!**

**OMG IT'S FINALLY DONE! I HOPE YOU PPL ARE HAPPY!**

**Yeah.. It's such a long chapter, I know. That's what took me so long.**

**Well, I'm still taking OCs! Remember, you have to private message me ONLY! You can still review, but the reason for this is in my profile. **

**This is the template!**

**Name:**

**Age: (Sorry Forgot this part!)**

**Type:**

**Pokemon:**

**Family:**

**Appearance:**

**History:**

**Potition: **

**Misc:**

**Just remember: NATPFAHPM **

**(NOT SO SURE HOW TO PRONOUNCE DAT)**

**Alright, bye guys, remember to review, fave, and follow!**

**This has been Blueliliac Eevees, and I heart you.**

_** -Bluelliliac Eevees**_


End file.
